There is frequently a need for a portable display device that can be carried from place to place for presenting an unattended display or for making a presentation. Such devices can be used to carry advertising, notices, art work, or other informational material. Collapsible easels can be and are used for this purpose. However, among other shortcomings, these are not readily portable, do not provide for storage of excess or extra display cards, and are not as aesthetically pleasing as might be desired. The display cards are not held as securely as would be desirable.
The invention pertains to a portable display unit usable to display advertisements, notices, posters, art work, and other informative material contained on interchangeable display cards. The display unit includes a rectangular box-like housing convertible between a collapsed or closed configuration readily portable from place to place, and a display or erected configuration supported on a stand. In the collapsed configuration, the housing contains a column and base of a stand as well as a plurality of display cards. A wall of the frame is comprised as a removable panel which is removed in the display configuration to expose a picture type frame surrounding a viewing area. The viewing area is filled by one of the interchangeable display cards. The unit can be left unattended with a single display card in sight, or the display cards are readily interchangeable as during the giving of a presentation. A carrying handle is retractable into the housing when not in use. In the display configuration of one form of the invention, the removable wall is stored behind the housing adjacent a back wall. A top wall of the unit is removable for access to the display cards contained in the frame. In a modification of the invention, both the front and rear walls are removable to expose viewing areas to be filled by display cards. The front and rear walls are storable in the housing.